


find a common ground

by dreamofspring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Communication, Conversations that should happen, Gen, Part 4 spoilers, set after Part 4 chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofspring/pseuds/dreamofspring
Summary: It's hard to forget about the horrible day Yuki just had - but help may come from the most unexpected source.





	find a common ground

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TennYuki (9/12) day! Is that a thing, you ask? It is now. I just made it a thing. You're welcome.
> 
> As much pain as the latest update gave me, I was over the moon seeing that my two oshis are capable of positive, heartfelt communication. I just had to take it a step further, and what is better for healing than cats? This is completely self indulgent and just me giving myself food, but I'd be very happy if you enjoyed.

A sudden ringtone snaps Yuki out of his daze, a pen falling from his fingers and rolling across a page of unfinished lyrics. His hand hovers over the table, the chat message that started the whole commotion yesterday too fresh in his mind - what if it was another producer or director, calling to sever ties with him and Re:vale? The phone, however, continues to ring incessantly, giving Yuki no choice but to pull it closer.

His first thought upon seeing the caller ID is that it has to be a mistake.

Yuki blinks a few times in surprise, then pinches his arm, but the screen still stubbornly says  _ Tenn-kun _ .

Re:vale, TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 kids have all exchanged Rabbit Chat contact info, but even there, only a handful of juniors would contact Yuki outside of group conversations. Personal calls from anyone but Momo, Gaku-kun and recently, Sougo, are a rarity - a call from Tenn, who barely spoke to Yuki in person, was a first.

Finally convinced that he isn’t dreaming, Yuki scrambles to pick up, expecting a sigh of irritation, or even a stern telling-off. He gets neither. 

“Good afternoon, Yuki-san. Good work today.”

Yuki glances down on the paper, crumpled and straightened out again after he realized he’s not going to write anything better, with more text crossed out than left intact. He has to hold back a sigh.

“Tenn-kun? Aren’t you busy with the musical?”

“We have just a day off before rehearsals begin. Gaku and Ryu have gone to the gym. As for me, there is somewhere I want to go with you, Yuki-san.”

Tenn delivers the unusual request so smoothly it takes a moment to register. “With me?” Yuki repeats, slower, “Just the two of us?”

“Is there a problem? Did I interrupt something?”

“No… Nothing worthwhile.” Bitterness slips into his tone. “I can tag along, as long as long as it’s not far.”

“Yuki-san…” Tenn’s concern is audible. Yuki tries to mask embarrassment with a cough.

“I’m sorry. It’s just the writer's block getting to me. Is there anything I need?” 

“Don’t wear clothes that collect fur.”

Tenn doesn’t seem to be there when Yuki reaches the meeting place, but being late is too unlike the boy; sure enough, Yuki spots him through the front window of the conbini, browsing the magazine display. He’s wearing glasses and a mask as a disguise. His eyebrows are drawn together in worry, or maybe anger - but as soon as his eyes meet Yuki’s, the tense expression is scrubbed clean from his face. He gives Yuki a nod and steps out.

“I’m sorry, Yuki-san. I didn’t expect you to arrive so soon.”

“With that angelic face of yours, I can never tell if you’re insulting me, Tenn-kun.”

Tenn pulls his mask off and returns Yuki’s smile. “Have you heard about the pot and the kettle, Yuki-san?”

Their little back-and-forth clears the air. Tenn-kun’s smile becomes more genuine; it’s a look Yuki hasn’t seen on him much, yet, but one that suits him a lot.

“Shall we go? The place is close by. It’s pretty out of the way, so we shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Yuki’s curiosity only grows when Tenn leads him into a quiet side alley Yuki had no idea existed. They pass by several shops - a clothing store advertising some unusual fashions, a flower shop with pots spilling onto the sidewalk, and...

“This appears to be a cat cafe.”

“An astute observation,” Tenn smirks. “As expected from Re:vale senpai.”

“But... a cat cafe…?”

“Why, Yuki-san. You won’t tell me you’re scared of cats, will you now?”

“No, but…” Yuki glances suspiciously in each direction, then up. “We aren’t being filmed for a  _ dokkiri _ show, are we?

“If that was the case, with your experience, surely you could spot the cameras?” Tenn points out. “It’s not that. Relax, Yuki-san. You should recognize it when we go in.”

Without waiting any further, Tenn pushes the door open. A clear, pleasant sound of a small bell announces their arrival.

The interior is immediately familiar, though Yuki can’t place it at first. Finally, the pattern on the cushions jogs his memory.

“Your photobook.”

“That’s right.” Tenn seems pleased, as if he didn’t expect Yuki would pay attention. “Momo-san took me here when I was a little… tense, from work. I remembered they had a plant-based menu you might enjoy.”

A black kitten jumps from somewhere above their heads and makes a beeline for Tenn, sinking tiny claws into the boy’s trousers. Tenn peels the kitten off his leg before it can really start climbing. “Up you go,” he says softly, settling the cat in his arms. 

“Tenn-kun?” Yuki drawls, “Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to see the cats?”

Tenn blushes. “One can have more than one item on the agenda.”

  
  


The menu does impress Yuki; only when looking at the photos does he realize how hungry he’s been. With the new song on his mind, he’s only grabbed a small smoothie in the morning. Despite being a regular, Tenn asks him for recommendations.  _ To expand his horizons _ , or so he says. 

The black kitten sticks to Tenn, playfully jumping and pawing at his fingers. Yuki takes his time to look around, taking in the cat trees, the catwalks build along the walls - he spots a few cats napping and strolling around, a swaying tail sticking out a box of toys, and a poor fluffy victim forcibly dragged into an elderly woman’s lap, over and over.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come, Yuki-san. I thought I would have to enlist Gaku as my minion.”

The corners of Yuki’s lips twitch up. “It was quite a surprise. I was convinced you didn’t like me much, Tenn-kun.”

To his surprise, Tenn’s expression turns solemn. “I’m sorry.” He meets Yuki’s eyes. 

“I realized I don’t have enough information to pass judgement on what happened to your partner, Yuki-san. I spoke out of turn, before. For any behavior unbefitting of a kouhai, I apologize.”

His wording seems deliberate; hasn’t Yuki said something about  _ people who don’t know anything  _ on his outburst yesterday? Even though the incident with Tenn-kun from back then wasn’t even on his mind… Yuki feels a sharp tinge of guilt.

“There’s no need to be so stiff. I wasn’t too tactful about your situation, either. Some would call this getting a taste of my own medicine.”

“That’s no excuse,” Tenn insists. “I… I feel like I’ve been able to think more clearly, for the past few weeks. I can’t say I’m proud, looking back.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Yuki sighs.

Tenn’s eyes open wide. “You… do?”

In that moment, they’re interrupted by the waitress bringing over their orders. Yuki tries to stall, pushing the plates around the table, but Tenn, fixated on him, doesn’t even notice his own dessert. 

The words don’t come easily, even years later, but Yuki figures that he ought to say it - that Tenn-kun needs to hear it, and Yuki may be the only person he could hear it from. Ban’s lessons about kindness flash through his mind.

“There was a time when I was in a dark place, and that man seemed to be the only beacon of hope. I was hanging on his every word; almost eating out of his hand.” His chest is hot and heavy. “I had no idea what I was thinking, later.”

There’s a short, fleeting warmth; Tenn awkwardly touches his wrist, before moving back. Yuki realizes his hands were balled into fists. 

“Tenn-kun. If you need any help, anything just call. You don’t have to call me, I know it’s easier to talk to Momo, and he’s better at talking to people… “ Yuki rambles, not knowing where to look, “And cheering up. And advice. In general.”

“... Alright. But, Yuki-san?”

“Hm?”

“You too.” Tenn gives him a faint smile. “Doesn’t have to be me, either. Gaku, that jock, is really good at inspirational speeches, as you’ve seen. And Ryu gives great hugs. I heard Anesagi-san mutter something about the state of your nails and hair lately; you should give her a call. She could use to spend some time with a friend after worrying about us all the time.”

Yuki nods, slowly - and nearly jumps as something warm and fluffy bumps into his side.

A white cat, graceful, but still showing hints of baby roundness, appears dead set on climbing into his lap. Yuki stiffens in panic. Even though he wasn’t trying to attract it to him - something so soft and delicate…

Making use of his lack of protest, the cat settles comfortably and meows. Loudly. Incessantly.

“Yuki-san? I think she wants you to pet her.”

“Me?” Yuki yelps. He lowers his hand slowly, carefully - but just before he can touch the soft, white fur, the kitten, tired of waiting, bumps her head into his palm.

Yuki hears the sound of the camera shutter. Tenn-kun grins at him over the phone.

“Now, Yuki-san! Try petting her!”

“You little… What is that, blackmail material?”

“Momo-san will be jealous when he finds out I monopolized you,” Tenn explains calmly, trying to get a good angle. “I am merely ensuring TRIGGER remains in his good graces.”

His phone buzzes less than a minute later.

“Momo-san says he will be here in 15 minutes, so don’t we dare move. 20 maximum.”

Another sigh escapes Yuki’s lips. It’s not as if he can move, though he’s starting to get used to the weight on his lap.

“We haven’t touched our food yet. You should try that cake, Tenn-kun. If it’s anything like I would make it, it will be delicious.”

As he takes a bite, Tenn can’t quite keep the sparkles from his eyes and the childish joy from his face. Smirking, Yuki secures some blackmail material on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The "incident" Tenn apologizes for is that time they clashed about Kujo, with Tenn dismissing Kujo causing Ban's accident as rumors.
> 
> In case that wasn't clear enough, Tenn is angry when looking through magazines at the convenience store because they contain nasty gossip articles about Re:vale and Yuki.


End file.
